Things Have Changed
by Ninja-on-the-run
Summary: Basically, a little one shot of Ludwig's thoughts on how things have changed in school yet many still stayed the same. Gakuen Hetalia verse! Human names used. Based off season five and Panic! At the Disco's song.


_A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Well, season five is fantastic and I'm barely returning to fanfiction in a long time, so yes. This is my way of returning back to Hetalia! I might write more if I can, not sure yet._

_Loosely based off season five. It may not be my best, just a short little one shot. I apologize for possible OOC-ness. I'm still getting used to writing Hetalia again. Oh and the main inspiration for this is from a Panic! At the Disco song "That Green Gentleman [Things Have Changed]" and I simply love that song. _

_Basically, Ludwig's thoughts on how some things have changed in school and how other things have still stayed the same._

_Well, I do not own Hetalia. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Things Have Changed

* * *

_This is one strange school._

As Ludwig Beilschmidt picked up the rough drafts and put them in the brown binder, he reflected on the interviews he and the newspaper team had gone around. Well, most of the interviews that made sense really. The majority of the responses given to the questions were chaos. Plenty of it.

Who knew a school positively acclaimed by others could be so...strange/

Looking around the publishing room, he noticed the strange peaceful atmosphere. The newspaper team wasn't large, in fact only a three man team. But even having a three man team could be chaotic. And by chaotic, it means running from computer to computer to fix edits, running out of ink in the printer, the printer breaking down, having tech come in and help fix it, ink splotches happening, papers everywhere, paper cuts, the lights going out during stormy afternoons while working on articles via computers, the phone ringing, deadlines, deadlines, deadlines, and the ever rising rivalry with the Yearbook Club across the hall.

Yes, it was all very chaotic.

But Ludwig didn't mind the chaos. He had trustworthy colleagues, for the most part. The silent but work efficient Kiku Honda. And the hyper but still dedicated to his work pasta loving Feliciano Vargas. Most of the chaos sometimes was from him, but Ludwig didn't mind. They were a team, a very good one too. They could get things done in record time, even if it was last minute.

Like presenting an article on the clubs and extracurricular activities to the new headmaster.

You see, Headmaster Rome, or Grandpa Rome as the students called him, retired after having the school running under his care. He had announced it at the end of May of the previous year. Summer came and went and soon, it was time for school to start again at the Academy.

The new headmaster took over, a young kind man. Someone new always brings changes. And the school had changed. More extra curricular activities and clubs than it had in the previous years. Sports have returned, bigger and better than ever but still maintaining the traditional Academy feeling.

But even though many things changed, many stayed the same. The classrooms and the buildings stayed the same. The teachers remained, the auditorium remained. The gyms remained and even the creepy staircase by the fine arts wing stayed.

Traditions stayed the same and so did the newspaper club.

What the newspaper club does every year is wait for the start of school madness to be over, circa August and beginning of September. When everyone finally got used to the school, which was around mid September, it was when the newspaper club got working on articles.

"This is my first year here, so show me what you boys have to offer," said the new headmaster to Ludwig, Kiku and Feliciano three weeks ago. "I've heard very good reviews from Mr. Rome."

The new headmaster wanted the article to be about the extra curricular clubs and academics and sports.

An article for the headmaster? That was a simple task. They made articles every week.

For this particular article though, all they had to do was interview the registered clubs.

So they did... Last minute.

At first, Ludwig was aware of few of the clubs. Mostly because of his classmates being in them, and his older brother Gilbert. He was more social and outgoing so he had many friends, and enemies, in clubs. He often talked about them at home.

From Ludwig's knowledge, the amount of clubs weren't too many. They could get it done in one evening.

But once he saw the list of the registered clubs at the school, he knew that it was going to take a while...

However, after the...interesting interviews of the clubs, he still managed to get a good rough draft of the article. He could have it typed up by tonight and ready to be turned in to the headmaster in the morning.

"Say Kiku, do you believe that this school is strange?" he asked to Kiku Honda.

Kiku was sitting across the table in the dim lighted Publishing Room.

"Maybe... What makes you say that?" he asked.

Ludwig chuckled. "Do I have to explain?" he asked, gesturing to the binder.

Seeing the binder, Kiku nodded. "Oh... Yes. It's a very strange school."

"Things have changed here... But it's good, in a strange way."

"Indeed."

And yes, it was very strange. A diverse student body, odd clubs, interesting teachers and the eccentric headmaster. And the rivalry between the clubs and activities.

But it was okay. It was a strange school but he liked it. He grew up with some of the students and has seen very odd things in his life, but this school has been, thus far the strangest.

A strange school, with strange people and strange days...

He wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_A/N: Ahhh, that was nice to write. I will try my best to write more Hetalia from now on. I have a human au started and some drabbles chillin' in the back. Well, thank you for reading! Review!~ :)_

_-Esmeralda_


End file.
